A Simple Agreement
by veggiebulma
Summary: Haruhi's in need. Kyoya devises a plan to help her out with Tamki's help. PWP people, non-yaoi...so far KyoyaxHaruhixTamaki


**Dude, this has been in my head for weeks, so hope you like. Special thanks to Avianahelena because she is the best beta reader and has yet to kill me for comma splices….key word there is yet. Anywho, I love her for her patience and awesomeness!**

**Also, the french translations are at the bottom of the page, but really aren't necessary to know.**

* * *

><p>"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." Kyoya's eyes gleamed in the dark room. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her onto the bed. She hit the bed with a thud, the sheets flying off the mattress. Kyoya wasted no time crawling on top of her. He straddled her tiny body while his arms held him off of her.<p>

"Surely you weren't so naive to think that a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You won't do it, Kyoya-Senpai." Kyoya pulled back slightly. "I know. Because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from."

Kyoya smirked, "An interesting notion." Kyoya leaned forward. "But it is possible for me to do something that has no merit."

"You have nothing to gain." Haruhi gasped when Kyoya's teeth grazed her neck. He pushed a knee in between her legs, and spread them apart.

"Don't I?" Kyoya pulled her dress up.

"Kyoya-Sen-" Haruhi was cut off by Kyoya's fierce kiss. His fingers pushed past her panties and plunged into her.

Haruhi tried to push his hand away, but she couldn't move his arm. He pulled his hand back and pinned her hands above her head. He thrust his hips down against her. Haruhi gasped as she felt him prodding her core with his length. Kyoya smirked. He easily used one hand to pin her hands. His other hand ripped off her panties, and effortlessly tossed them to the side. Haruhi heard the clinking of a belt being undone.

"Admit you want it," Kyoya breathed into her ear. His fingers made their way back to her clit, rubbing it fiercely. He pulled back both of his hands, using them instead to grip her hips. He thrust into her eliciting a scream.

"Admit it." Kyoya bit her neck. Haruhi's hips bucked forward as she grasped his shoulders. His nails dragged along her bare legs, leaving a trail of thin red lines.

"I..I..." Haruhi gasped against Kyoya's relentless thrusts.

"Admit it!" He growled.

"KYOYA!"

Haruhi shot up in her own bed, her covers flying forward. Her breast heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. She gripped the sheets while looking around her. She was in her own room instead of the beach house. The birds chirped outside signaling morning instead of night.

After a moment, she rose out of bed on shaky legs. The wetness between them was hard to ignore. _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>"Haruhi's being very cranky." Kaoru reported in a mock military way.<p>

Hikaru mimicked his twin down to the salute. "She nearly killed us at lunch."

"Something about not leaving her alone-"

"-eating all her food-"

"-Keeping her from studying-"

"-Being bothersome."

Tamaki overdramatically held his face in his hands. "Our poor little girl!"

Kyoya's eyes shifted from Tamaki's pose to his black notebook. He flipped a few pages and promptly shut the book.

"Maybe she'll cheer up with some strawberry shortcake?" Honey gestured toward a platter that held a three tier cake covered in strawberries and whipped cream. Mori looked at Honey from the table.

"Doubtful." Kyoya stated as he walked past them toward his laptop.

The door of the third music room opened to reveal an annoyed Haruhi. She sighed. _Another afternoon wasted when I could be studying._

"HARUHI! Come to Daddy!" Tamaki immediately pulled the woman into his arms, twirling her around in giant circles. Her bag flew from her arms and landed next to one of the tables.

"You're not my Dad!" Haruhi's muffled yell came.

"The customers will be here soon." Kyoya frowned at the two.

"No cosplay today?" Kaoru asked.

Tamkaki smirked. "As if the ladies need us all dressed up to adore us."

"With you, they might." Hikaru smirked. Tamaki immediately curled up in a corner. Several mushrooms began growing around him.

The afternoon was the same as any other afternoon. The girls drifted in and giggled over the hosts. The hosts smiled back, giving them all the attention they could ever want. Haruhi smiled at her own guests who were talking animatedly about a recent dance. As usual Haruhi's mind wandered, but this time not on food. Her mind had drifted back to the dream…A dream that haunted her mind ever since Kyoya pinned her to the bed that fateful night at the beach.

Haruhi's eyes drifted over the room. She immediately regretted it.

Honey-senpai licked frosting off of his spoon while smiling cheerfully.

Mori-senpai leaned back in his chair, his shirt untucked; exposing some of his abdomen.

Hikaru and Kaoru were intertwined with each other. They whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Tamaki leaned on a table looking up at a guest with loving eyes. He brushed his fingers across her cheek while whispering to her about her beauty.

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, his guests to arrive momentarily. His glasses flashed as he looked up at her. Haruhi looked back at her guests, hoping that Kyoya couldn't read minds.

Kyoya watched Haruhi for a moment more before pulling out his notebook to jot down a quick note.

Haruhi took a deep breath. One of her guests smiled at her sweetly asking if she wanted more tea. Haruhi heard a slight scuffle behind her followed by a crash. She turned to see the twins on the floor blinking at the shattered china and spilt tea. The table lay next to them on its side.

Haruhi felt anger surge through her. Her bag lay underneath it completely soaked with tea. They cowered in fear as she walked over, grabbed her bag and stomped off to the back room.

"Uh." Hikaru's eyes shifted to his brother.

"Oh." Kaoru's eyes shifted to look at Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Haruhi." Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya standing over her, notebook in hand. She immediately looked back down to her wet textbook she was trying to dry. "You ran out on your guests today. So don't expect to be compensated."<p>

Haruhi angrily wiped the towel over some pages. "Why don't you add it to the twins' debt?"

Kyoya's brow rose slightly. "I have already added to theirs." He paused. "If you need to borrow an English textbook, I can lend you my old one. That one will be useless until it dries."

"How much?" Haruhi frowned. She set the wet book down.

"For the weekend?" Kyoya allowed a small smirk. "You may borrow it. Though if you lose it then it will cost you dearly."

"Okay." Haruhi sighed looking at the wet book. She looked back up to see Kyoya's profile as he punched into his cell. _Kyoya bit her neck. Haruhi's hips bucked forward as she grasped his shoulders. His nails dragged along her bare legs, leaving a trail of thin red lines._

"Your father is working late," Kyoya stated. He placed his phone back in his pocket. "He says it's fine."

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked.

"You can ride with me and get it." Kyoya looked down at her. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Kyoya opened the large wooden door leading Haruhi into an expansive room. The ceiling and windows rose two stories. The first section of the room had a table, a few couches, some bookshelves, a door underneath the stairs, and a large TV. She looked to the left to see stairs leading up to another landing. <em>I thought we were going to his room.<em>

Kyoya immediately set his bag down and began to look through his bookshelves. Haruhi walked over toward the table.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the room. She looked up to see Tamaki leaning over the railing of the second floor. He was looking up in thought.

"Tamaki," Kyoya turned. "Haruhi-"

"Do you think we could slip her a Midol?" Tamaki said, completely oblivious to her presence. He became lost in thought. "I know! I can bake her special cookies and stick Midol in them!" Tamaki's face lit up. "Special Daddy/Daughter cookies."

"Senpai..." Haruhi glowered at the idiot. Tamaki looked down. His eyes widened and he immediately disappeared from view.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya continued to thumb through the bookcase. "Is there an English textbook up there?"

A small voice answered him. "...several."

"It's up here." Kyoya began to ascend the stairs. Haruhi sighed and followed him. When she reached the landing she looked around. To her left stood several more bookcases; to her right was a night stand and a large bed. _This is Kyoya's room._ On top of the bed sat Tamaki who held a pillow to his chest protectively.

"Ranka said he'd be working late." Kyoya held the book out for her. "If you wish to stay for a few hours until he gets home, you may."

Haruhi reached out for the book and Kyoya purposefully allowed his fingers to graze over hers as he handed it to her. Haruhi jerked the book back the faintest of blushes appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm not sure." She turned to head for the stairs, stopping as she saw Tamaki flinch at her presence. "I should get home to study."

Kyoya quietly moved so his mouth was next to her ear. "You could always study here." He blew into her ear. Haruhi jumped and whirled around.

"Please don't do that." She rubbed the back of her neck. Kyoya smirked. "I should go." Haruhi turned and made her way to the stairs.

"We could help." Kyoya's voice made Haruhi stop.

"My English is a little rusty," Tamaki said quietly.

"I meant, with Haruhi's problem." Kyoya walked closer. "I once overheard a curious conversation that Fuyumi had."

"Fuyumi?" Haruhi turned her head slightly.

"My sister." Kyoya crossed his arms. "She was talking to her friends about this interesting phenomenon. Apparently some women don't just get grouchy at their time of the month."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's eyes widened. He sank down behind the pillow.

Kyoya ignored him. "Some women's bodies have an incredible urge to fulfill."

"You heard wrong." Haruhi frowned. She began walking to the stairs again.

"Urge? What urge?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi reached the stairs when Kyoya spoke again. "It would be a simple agreement."

"No," Haruhi stated calmly. She gripped the banister, a part of her not wanting to go down the stairs.

"It would never leave this room. And when you say 'stop', it stops," Kyoya said, business-like.

"What's in it for you?" Haruhi asked, making Kyoya smirk. "There's no merit in it."

Kyoya frowned in annoyance. "It is possible for me to do something that has no merit." Haruhi shivered as the words of her dream were said aloud.

"What are we talking about?" Tamaki asked. His eyes were wide and confused.

"Though for us to help you with your problem, there is one condition." Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"I'm not paying." Haruhi ground out. Her hand gripped the banister tighter.

"You misjudge me." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "The one condition is merely that whatever one of us does to you, you must do to the other."

The light bulb clicked on over Tamaki's head.

"We can't do that to our little girl!" Tamaki rose from the bed, dropping the pillow to the ground. "It's not right!" He looked at Haruhi and then turned to Kyoya. He placed a hand to the side of his mouth as if to whisper. Tamaki then uttered in the loudest whisper Haruhi ever heard, "She's bleeding!"

Kyoya sighed. "It's up to you Haruhi. You can walk out that door and we can pretend this conversation never took place. Or we could help you with that problem of yours. No one would know, it would never leave this room." He moved in front of her. "What do you want?" Haruhi took a step back and bumped into Tamaki. Tamaki looked up at Kyoya indignantly.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said warningly.

"What do you want?" Kyoya repeated.

Haruhi looked from Tamaki to Kyoya. "When I say 'stop'?" Tamaki looked down at Haruhi in surprise.

"We stop." Kyoya smirked.

"But I have to do whatever one of you guys do to me?" Haruhi looked down at her jacket sleeve where Tamaki's hands held to her tight as if protecting her.

"It's only fair." Kyoya said, taking the book from her. "Unless otherwise stated of course."

"Maybe just a little kissing?" Haruhi looked back at Tamaki with wide brown eyes.

Immediately she felt one of them sucking on her earlobe as the other ran kisses down her neck. She gasped as she tried to think. She realized it was Tamaki's teeth grazing the side of her neck and it was Kyoya's breath in her ear. Tamaki trailed kisses to her jawline, moving toward her front. Kyoya moved to her side, allowing Tamaki to dominate. Kyoya trailed his tongue over her lobe before biting down forcefully. She whimpered as Kyoya's bite became a slow suck.

Tamaki's lips brushed over her own. Her eyes widened at the contact. He moved his lips over hers in a soft caress that made her sigh. He moved his hand into her hair, pulling her closer to him. His tongue darted over her lips, licking them softly, tickling them. Haruhi opened her mouth allowing him in and he pushed against her tongue. Haruhi pushed back. It became a molding of mouths, his tongue moving around playfully, allowing her to set the pace.

Haruhi felt fingers on her thigh. Long delicate fingers twirled in little circles: Kyoya's fingers. They were teasing her as Kyoya slid the digits closer to her core and then back to her outer leg. Each time he seemed to be getting closer, his nails raking over the suit pants. Tamaki pulled back slightly from their kiss to suck on her bottom lip. At the same moment Kyoya's hand went between her legs. She gasped against Tamaki, jerking at the sudden contact. Kyoya's fingers rubbed against her pants, pushing against her tender sweet spot. Haruhi spread her legs giving him better access. Kyoya obligingly pushed into her harder. His fingers kneading over her aching want with abandon making Haruhi moan.

"You're forgetting our agreement," Kyoya breathed into her ear. "Or I could stop."

Haruhi shook her head. She reached between her and Tamaki. Tamaki groaned against her lips at the sudden contact of her rubbing him through his pants. She could feel him harden beneath her touch.

Kyoya kneaded his fingers into the fabric over her core. "Do you want more?" Haruhi shivered as his voice tickled her ear.

She nodded.

Kyoya pulled his fingers away. Haruhi held back a whimper. She felt hands undoing her belt. As soon as it was undone, Kyoya's hand slipped past her belt line into her panties. _What else but white cotton. _He nearly chuckled. Slipping his fingers down further he quirked a brow. _Clean shaven._ He pushed his hand deeper into her pants, giving him more room to play. His finger trailed a line down her lower lips. Haruhi squirmed beneath his touch. His finger moved to the edge where he could feel her wetness. He slowly slid his finger along the edge. He moved his finger between her folds, pushing it deep inside her. Haruhi gasped loudly. She grasped a bit too hard against Tamaki.

"Haruhi." He gasped in pain.

Haruhi tenderly rubbed his length again. As Kyoya continued his assault on her senses she remembered the agreement. Haruhi's fingers fumbled with his belt. Kyoya continued to thrust his finger in and out of her. Tamaki took her other earlobe in his mouth just as Kyoya thrust two fingers inside of her. Haruhi yelped. A wave of pleasure rolled over her, covering Kyoya's hand in wetness.

"Haruhi," Kyoya whispered into her ear. "Was that for me or Tamaki?"

"...I..." Haruhi gasped as Kyoya thrust his fingers deep inside her again. His other hand moved down her back and gripped her butt.

"If you don't start helping Tamaki, as part of our agreement…" Kyoya pulled his fingers out. "Then I will have to stop."

Haruhi unbuttoned Tamaki's pants, giving her a little more access. Her hand slipped underneath his clothes, silk boxers touching the back of her hand. She took his length in her hand, making Tamaki moan. She began to stroke him up and down as much as she could while restrained by clothing. Kyoya began to thrust his fingers inside of her again. He pushed two fingers inside her so hard he almost lifted her off the ground. He felt his hand become covered in her juices again. Haruhi gasped in pleasure, her hips beginning to rock against Kyoya's fingers. Tamaki thrust into her hand and she quickened the pace.

Kyoya smirked and pulled his hand from her pants. Haruhi turned to look at him. He held his glistening fingers up to his mouth. "Do you want more?" Kyoya asked, sucking on his fingers. Haruhi pulled her hand away from Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked. "I thought she was-"

"Pre-menstrual cycle, you dumbass." Kyoya frowned at his best friend.

Tamaki brightened. "Haruhi, I can make you feel really good if you'll let me!"

"I was thinking you would rather receive instead." Kyoya frowned.

"But Kyoya, you already got to taste her," Tamaki argued.

"I'd hardly call that a taste." Kyoya crossed his arms.

"Plus she deserves a true French kiss. Un baiser merveilleux.**" **Tamaki placed a hand over his chest as if he were god's gift. His other hand pulled Haruhi close to him.

**"**That's not a French kiss." Kyoya shook his head.

"What's not?" Haruhi asked, looking between the two.

"If you lie on the bed, I'll show you my princess." Tamaki grinned while leaning down to plant a tender kiss on her neck.

Haruhi turned red, "Maybe we should stop."

"No. It's fine Haruhi," Tamaki said sweetly while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her jawline. "You'll love it!"

"I don't want sex," Haruhi stated, pulling away.

"It's not sex," Tamaki told her.

"Technically speaking," Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whined. "Soyez tranquille!"

"It's classified as oral 'sex'." Kyoya said. "It's up to Haruhi regardless."

They both looked at her. "I...uh..."

"We could just lie on the bed and continue what we were doing." Kyoya offered, running his finger along her chin, making her look into his eyes.

Haruhi pulled back and turned cupping her chin in thought. "We could try what Tamaki's talking about. For a minute."

"I wanna do it!" Tamaki jumped up and down. Haruhi sweat dropped.

Kyoya frowned at his friend. "I'm sure you would rather her do it to you."

Tamaki stopped and blinked in surprise at Kyoya. "Do you want to do it?"

"I merely believe that Haruhi should have the best."

"That's why it should be me!"

Haruhi sat on the bed watching the argument. She looked down to see the textbook that had been tossed next to the bed at some point. She flipped through a few pages, looking for the chapter she was on in class.

"PLEASE!" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki's plea. She saw Kyoya in the death squeeze that Tamaki called a hug.

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever."

"OUI! Mon ami est le plus grand!**"** Tamaki held Kyoya tighter and began whirling him around in a super hug. Kyoya struggled and managed to pull away, falling onto his rear.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Haruhi asked as she flipped through the book.

"You'll see, my princess." Tamaki moved in front of her. His lips brushed over her, slowly deepening into a kiss. He took the book from her hands, tossing it to the side. He lowered her back onto the bed, moving his kisses to her jawline. His hand snaked down into her pants, pushing past her panties easily. He thrust two fingers inside her. Haruhi gasped at his touch. He continued to wriggle his fingers in her warm heat as he moved his body lower.

"Lift your body up," Tamaki said lovingly. Haruhi complied and Tamaki pulled off her pants. He hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her toward the edge of the bed, giving him better access. He ran a finger over her damp panties, his eyes lighting up. He licked over the wetness. Haruhi moaned at the heat of his breath so close to her core. She turned her head when she felt the bed shift next to her.

"I'm willing to make a deal, Haruhi." Kyoya lowered his face over hers. "You don't have to do anything for now if you'll let me play." He ran a finger over her breasts to illustrate his point. Haruhi nodded. She looked down as cool air hit her lower region. Tamaki was busy tossing her panties across the room. He pushed her thighs back and apart, exposing her to him. Haruhi blinked but before she could object Kyoya's mouth descended on hers. His kisses were much different. He was forceful, dominating her entire mouth. He nipped at her lips as if daring her to play. His hands began to undo her buttons, while he battled for dominance over her.

Kyoya pulled away. He frowned as he looked between her legs. Haruhi looked to see Tamaki shirtless.

"What? It's hot in here." Tamaki pouted.

"I have to say, I agree," Kyoya said. He unbuttoned his own shirt easily discarding his tie. Haruhi pulled herself up and pushed off his jacket and shirt. Kyoya stayed still while she did this. As soon as the garments fell to the ground he pulled her closer removing her jacket and shirt. She lifted the tie over her head, leaving her clad only in a simple white bra.

Kyoya lowered her back onto the bed. She gasped. Tamaki started to plant kisses on her lower lips. His tongue slipped inside of her, sampling her juices. Kyoya's delicate fingers traced patterns along her stomach. They twirled over toward her small breasts. He leaned down to kiss her again. He held the side of her face with one hand while the other moved to her breast. She moaned into Kyoya's mouth. Tamaki's tongue lapped at her clit, making her wriggle.

Kyoya moved his hand from her face to her back, easily undoing the bra clasp. Cool air swept over her breasts as Kyoya tossed the bra aside. He massaged both of her breasts. Tamaki pulled on her thighs bringing her closer to his mouth. His tongue darted in and out of her quickly. Haruhi gasped. Her body was tingling from the sensations Tamaki created. Tamaki moved up and began to suck on her clit. Haruhi lifted her hips off the bed slightly. Kyoya removed his hands, leaning down over her breasts. He licked over the nipples before lightly biting down.

"Ah!" Haruhi called out, her hand immediately in Kyoya's hair trying to hold onto something as she came. She felt Tamaki licking up her juices. He ran his tongue up her slit to the tiny nub continuing his onslaught of torturous pleasure. Kyoya nibbled at her breasts a little more before pulling back. His eyes gleamed.

"Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. "I'll give you a moment, but it's about time to go back to our original agreement." Haruhi nodded while grasping the sheets underneath her. Tamaki's tongue was still going.

Kyoya rose off the bed. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. He slid off both his pants and boxers at the same time, exposing a mostly erect member. He crawled back onto the bed. Haruhi blinked for a moment before pulling herself up slightly. Tamaki's hand gripped her hip, keeping her lower half in place. Haruhi placed a hand on Kyoya's hip to steady herself. She looked up at Kyoya but was greeted by his glasses glinting in the light.

"Can you take off your glasses?" Haruhi breathed. Kyoya frowned for a moment before tossing them onto his nightstand. Gray eyes looked back at her.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he felt Haruhi's walls tighten around his tongue. He pulled back licking his lips looking up momentarily. He frowned as he saw Kyoya. "When did I become the only one clothed?"

"You wanted to do it this way," Kyoya smirked. His eyes widened as Haruhi engulfed him with her mouth.

"We can switch now if you want..." Tamaki stared at Haruhi's bobbing head.

"...rather...not-" Kyoya said quietly.

Tamaki frowned at the two as jealousy surged through him. He took three fingers and thrust them inside Haruhi. Haruhi gasped against the large cock in her mouth, her legs trembling as Tamaki continued to thrust his fingers inside her. Kyoya ran his fingers through her hair. Haruhi ran her tongue over his shaft, pulling her head back so she could lick the tip of him. She gripped his hips roughly, leaving small red half-moon marks. Kyoya's grip tightened on her hair. As another orgasm tore through her she sucked hard on Kyoya instead of screaming.

"H-Haruhi-" Kyoya gasped. "Stop for a moment."

Tamaki smirked. He quickened his pace, thrusting the three fingers into her wet core. Haruhi moaned against Kyoya, sending vibrations along his shaft. Kyoya gritted his teeth in attempt to gain control over himself.

Tamaki leaned forward while thrusting his fingers in full force. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard. Haruhi bucked forward, accidently leaning forward against Kyoya's cock while letting out a loud moan. Her fingers clawed at his hips as she tried to ride out her orgasm. A warm liquid filled her mouth. She pulled back while swallowing the liquid.

"That was wonderful!" Tamaki pulled himself back up, his face glistening. He grinned at Kyoya.

"What?" Haruhi blinked at Tamaki and then looked at Kyoya. He was wearing a rare smile, his eyes hooded from pleasure.

"I made you cum, Kyoya!" Tamaki laughed.

Kyoya's smile vanished and was replaced by a grimace. "Please don't ever say that again."

"But I did."

Kyoya allowed himself to fall back into the sheets. "No, Haruhi did."

Haruhi sat up frowning. She ran her tongue around her mouth once more. "It's not sweet but...I don't know." She thought for a moment. "I think I like it."

"How would you like me instead, Princess?" Tamaki grinned.

"Will you quit calling me that?" Haruhi frowned.

"Kyoya? Can we switch?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't care...ask Haruhi." Kyoya sighed. Haruhi turned to see him lying with his eyes closed. The faintest of smiles was on his lips.

"Do you want to?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. Kyoya opened his eyes and they shifted to look at her. He groaned as he sat up.

"Give me a moment," he said as Tamaki leapt onto the bed between the two. Kyoya shook his head and quickly removed himself from the bed.

Tamaki rose to his knees, tilting Haruhi's head up to look into his eyes. "Haruhi, my princess. You just say 'stop' if you need to."

"I said stop calling me that." Haruhi said angrily. Tamaki sweat dropped.

"Ma petite fille?" Tamaki tried.

Kyoya stared at his friend. "Vous etes un idiot putain**."**

Haruhi blinked at the full erection between Tamaki's legs. "Are all men the same size?"

"No, Tamaki's just lucky to be in the same range," Kyoya said as he moved up to Haruhi's knees.

Tamaki opened his mouth to retort but all that came out was a moan as Haruhi began licking the tip of his cock. Kyoya shook his head at his idiot friend. He moved between Haruhi's somewhat limp legs and ran his tongue over her entire slit. Her legs tensed and he gripped them to hold them still. He nibbled at her clit, his fingers toying with her core. Her hips bucked.

Haruhi moaned loudly against Tamaki. He stroked her hair as he murmured sweet nothings at the beautiful woman before him. She gripped his hips sucking with wanton need. Tamaki couldn't help the sudden thrust of his hips as she pushed him deep down into her throat. She swallowed against him making him gasp. Haruhi pulled her mouth away quickly.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki reached for her worriedly.

"Just give me a second, senpai." Haruhi breathed. She attempted to sit up all the way but cried out instead.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki frowned.

Kyoya sighed and straightened up. "What is it Tamaki?"

"She said give her a second!" Tamaki frowned.

"To you." Kyoya smirked. "She never said a word to me."

"I thought you were bigger," Haruhi commented looking at Kyoya and his semi erect member. Kyoya frowned while Tamaki snickered.

Kyoya's eyes glinted with malice. "Tamaki, lay on the bed. Obviously Haruhi needs to approach this from a new angle." Tamaki flopped on his back. "Scoot all the way back." Tamaki complied. "Haruhi, when you're ready." Haruhi blinked at him. She turned and crawled between Tamaki's outstretched legs. Kyoya smirked. He crawled up the bed toward Haruhi. He then flipped onto his back and scooted underneath her, making her straddle his face.

"Kyoya!" She gasped as he slid his tongue inside her. He ran his hands over her back and down over her ass. He squeezed her smooth cheeks. He bit down roughly on her clit. She bucked against his face. His hands gripped her hips, pushing her up slightly.

"Haruhi," Kyoya licked his lips. "How many times must I remind you of our agreement?"

"...bastard." Haruhi whispered. She leaned over Tamaki taking him into her hand, stroking him. He groaned at the contact. She licked over the tip and then took him fully into her mouth. She moved her mouth all the way down his cock, the tip of him hitting her throat. She swallowed against him in response to Kyoya nibbling on her lower lips. She moaned, her legs twitching as Kyoya lapped at her wetness. She sucked on Tamaki as she neared her peak.

Kyoya stopped.

Haruhi moaned in annoyance. She spread her legs further, giving him better access. Kyoya began to thrust two fingers inside her. He pushed them deep inside her, scissoring them. Haruhi bobbed her head against Tamaki as she curled her toes attempting not to thrust into Kyoya's face. Her peak began to approach again. She sucked on Tamaki, twisting her head as Kyoya added another finger.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped. He laced his fingers in her hair, tenderly holding her steady. "I'm so close."

Kyoya stopped.

Haruhi widened her legs as much as she could. Kyoya ran his hands along her sides and up to her breasts. He brought them back down to her hips before sucking on her clit again. She moaned against Tamaki while her hips rocked in attempt to reach her peak. Kyoya gripped her hips tighter to steady her.

"So close." Tamaki moaned. "Please, Haruhi." His hips gyrated slightly as if he were attempting to restrain himself. Haruhi pulled back slightly before going all the way down on him again. She rolled her tongue over his shaft. The sense of pleasure came over her again. Haruhi began to grind downward against Kyoya, unwilling to let him stop again. Her toes began to curl.

Kyoya stopped. Haruhi pulled all the way back letting out a growl of frustration. Kyoya held her firmly in place.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki moaned. His cock pulsed with pain from being so close to release.

"Finish him." Kyoya breathed. "Then I'll finish you."

Haruhi breathed in and out. Her core throbbed as she leaned back down taking Tamaki back in her mouth. Her nails ran across his hips as she steadied herself. She moved her mouth up and down over him quickly, his moans becoming more frequent. She moved all the way down him almost gagging and sucked all the way back up. Tamaki bucked upward. He pulled his hand back, grasping his own hair. He moaned loudly, his muscles along his body tensing. Kyoya blew against her wetness.

Haruhi jerked. She sucked on Tamaki to keep herself from yelling out.

"I'm..." Tamaki gasped while arching his back. Her mouth became full of a slightly sweeter warm liquid. She pulled back swallowing the liquid, a small amount dribbling down her chin.

Immediately she felt strong arms loop around her thighs, pulling her downward. Kyoya's mouth lapped at her wetness, taking time to thrust his tongue deep into her core. His teeth grazed inside her. One of his arms unhooked itself. He thrust three fingers deep inside of her while nibbling at her clit. She gasped out loud as her peak neared. She rocked her hips in time with his fingers. He bit down and sucked at the same time, his fingers still thrusting. Haruhi let out a yell as her orgasm hit her full force. Kyoya pulled her down further onto his face, burying himself in her. He lapped up her juices.

Haruhi gasped- her body was tightening again. She leaned forward grasping the bed sheets as she came. She closed her eyes and only saw white as her skin prickled. Another wave of pleasure tore through her making her cry out.

Haruhi tried to catch her breath. As she gripped the sheets while her body tensed again a realization hit her. She had never felt so satisfied and so empty at the same time. Her body craved more; it had to have more. She ground downward, searching for the friction she needed. Kyoya answered with a fourth finger.

"P-please." Haruhi gasped. Tamaki gaped at her as he leaned on his elbows. He gulped at the writhing form in front of him. Her breast perked up as another orgasm hit her. She cried out in the voice of an angel before grasping the sheets. Almost immediately she ground down on his best friends face, looking for release yet again.

"I need it." Haruhi gasped. Tamaki frowned in confusion. "I need you inside me." As the words left her mouth, she realized how true they were.

Tamaki licked his lips. He could feel himself begin to harden at the display in front of him.

"Ky-Kyo." Haruhi whimpered. "S-stop."

Immediately Kyoya pulled himself from underneath her. Haruhi collapsed against the bed, face first in a crumpled heap.

"I thought you wanted it." She could hear the smirk in Kyoya's voice. She rolled over, the throbbing between her legs continuing. She looked down to the foot of the bed at Kyoya, and up at the head of the bed at Tamaki.

"I need more," Haruhi moaned, closing her eyes. "I need it inside of me."

Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged glances.

"Should we-" Tamaki began.

"Change of rules." Kyoya stated.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked at him with wide eyes.

"Haruhi chooses and that's that," Kyoya stated again. "And whomever Haruhi chooses gets her to himself. The other goes and washes up." His eyes shifted to look at the girl who lay on the bed watching them.

"If Haruhi really wants to then I'm in." Tamaki looked down at Haruhi.

She stared at the two. After a moment she nodded.

"Come to Daddy!" Tamaki grinned holding out his arms.

Kyoya stared at his idiotic friend and sweat dropped.

"I get to choose?" Haruhi asked. She rubbed her legs together, the throbbing still intense.

"It is your first time, isn't it?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"Then choose who you want." Kyoya said simply. His eyes seemed almost hollow.

Haruhi looked between the two. She took a deep breath.

"Kyoya."

Both men stared at her in disbelief.

Tamaki was the first to speak. "I demand a recount."

Haruhi nearly laughed at the strange look of confusion on Kyoya's face.

"This isn't fair." Tamaki looked between them. "You deserve gentle your first time. He's going to be….Kyoya!"

Kyoya blinked and regained his composure. "You agreed to it."

"Yeah, but I thought she'd choose me!"

"So did I," Kyoya frowned.

"You don't want to?" Haruhi gulped.

Kyoya looked at her strangely. "Of course I do."

"So, I'm just supposed to go and wash up?" Tamaki stared at Kyoya angrily. His jealousy began to rear its ugly head.

"Towels are in the first cabinet." Kyoya smirked.

Tamaki turned red as he crawled off the bed. He stormed off, a slur of French obscenities spewing from his mouth.

"I have one condition." Kyoya looked at Haruhi. She tilted her head in question. "The 'stop' rule still applies except from the moment I start to enter you until I'm all the way inside. I will _not_ stop."

Haruhi nodded.

Kyoya kissed her on the neck, nibbling slightly as he positioned himself over her. His fingers toyed with her opening making her arch her back. She moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her. She ground against the fingers, her body begging for more. He pulled his hand back and prodded her entrance with his cock. Her body tingled as he teased her opening.

Kyoya pulled back and looked over the edge of the bed. He frowned and looked over the other side.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi questioned.

"My pants," Kyoya frowned. "There's a condom in the wallet."

"Do we need it if I'm on birth control?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya slowly turned his head to look at her. "Dad made me start taking it after meeting Tamaki. Just in case."

"See!" Tamaki's head popped up from the stairs. "Even Ranka thought it should be me!"

"Tamaki..." Kyoya's eyes flashed evilly. "If you do not leave this instant then I will tell Honey that you ate the last bit of Strawberry shortcake."

Tamaki disappeared from view.

Kyoya watched the spot Tamaki's head was for a moment before turning back to Haruhi. He leaned down and nibbled at her collarbone. "We won't need the condom."

Kyoya sucked on her collarbone before moving up to her neck. He left a trail of love bites. His hands travelled down and held her hips. She breathed in deep as he nudged her opening with his cock. He bit his lip and tried to keep himself from taking her quickly. Her entrance was wet with want. He pushed in partially, making Haruhi gasp. She looked up at Kyoya's face and could tell he was holding back. She wrapped her arms around his back.

Kyoya looked down at her. "It will hurt." She nodded.

Kyoya bent down and kissed her gently. He thrust past her barrier making her cry out against his kiss. Her nails dug into his back at the pain, drawing blood. He thrust inside her a few more times until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Tell me when you're ready."

Haruhi took a few deep breaths as her body adjusted to the pain. She bit her lip and then nodded.

Kyoya pulled out slightly and thrust back in slowly. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he continued his slow thrusts. The steady friction of him thrusting inside her was almost unbearable. The pain turned into a torturous pleasure. Haruhi ran her fingers down Kyoya's back. Her body tightened. Kyoya grasped the sheets as she tightened around his cock, enveloping him in a wet, tight, heat.

Kyoya grabbed her leg, moving it so it rested on his shoulder. He began to thrust at a faster pace. Haruhi gasped as he plunged into her deeper. She threw her head back into the mattress as another wave of pleasure cascaded over her. She thrust upward to meet him, attempting to ride her orgasm.

Kyoya ground into her, pushing her down into the mattress. She could feel him getting bigger inside her. She moaned loudly, grinding against him. The friction was making her want to scream out in ecstasy. Kyoya tilted his head so he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it, never slowing his pace. His other hand trailed down her side. He brought it back up while digging his nails into her flesh.

"You're so tight," he moaned against her breast.

Haruhi bucked upward at the sound of his husky voice.

Kyoya's pace quickened, his breathing becoming rapid. "Haruhi." His voice had moved to her ear. "Say my name."

Haruhi moaned as another orgasm hit her. Kyoya pulled back from her ear, continuing to pound into her. He watched her face, his lids becoming hooded. A small battle was playing behind his eyes as he watched her writhe underneath him. "Please."

Haruhi's eyes widened at his words. She wrapped her legs around his hips. "Kyoya," she let out as a moan. Kyoya's eyes closed as he pulled back to thrust deeper. The pleasure built up in Haruhi more. "Kyoya!" she gasped. Kyoya's eyes opened in shock. He thrust into her as hard as he could, biting his lip at the friction that was sure to send him over the edge. Haruhi's walls tightened around him again.

"Haruhi, I'm going to...soon." He grasped her hips, thrusting with all his might. Haruhi moaned, her walls continuing to tighten around him.

"Kyo-" Haruhi came in a gasping yell. "Ya!"

Kyoya felt his skin prickle, his release close. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He bit down as he came.

Haruhi moaned loudly at the half pain, half pleasure of his bite. The warmth seemed to fill her up. She almost didn't hear his quiet whisper of her name.

After a moment he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. His breathing was still heavy. Haruhi rolled, throwing her leg over his. She nuzzled her face into his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against him.

Kyoya glanced around the room, then planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>oooooooooooooooooo<p>

Translations:

Un baiser merveilleux. **A wonderful kiss **

"Soyez tranquille! **Be quiet!**

OUI! Mon ami est le plus grand! **Yes! My friend is the greatest!**

Ma petite fille. **My little girl**?"

Vous etes un idiot putain. **You're a fucking idiot**

**I am contemplating making a second chapter but not sure. It may be a while as well because I have school next week. Please review!**


End file.
